Protecting occupants of vehicles in combat areas is increasingly challenging due to constantly evolving threats and the ingenuity of combatants. Combat and tactical vehicles are often provided with various internal components to assist occupants. Over time, these internal components may become damaged or rendered obsolete in a changing threat environment. In these situations, components may need to be designed to retrofit a vehicle with new equipment. Due to ever evolving technology and revision levels for equipment such as, for example, the Bradley Fighting Vehicle, components may need to be designed from scratch or even individually designed for specific models such that the components can be safely and securely mounted within the vehicle. Custom or one off designs add significant time and cost to projects that can be an impediment to providing soldiers with the most up to date and combat effective vehicle.
With current armored vehicles, internal mounting locations can be specific to both a particular variant of the armored vehicle as well as the type of equipment being installed. In addition, the internal mounting locations can have specific sizes that correspond to certain types of equipment to be installed or alternatively, the internal mounting locations can be a hodgepodge of different sizes and connection styles.
In view of the current costs associated with retrofitting armored vehicles, it would be advantageous to utilize a component mounting system that reduced the overall investment in engineering and labor to accomplish a retrofit.